


Communication

by leatherkihyun



Series: Monsta X Poly Universe [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, this was so much softer than i intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherkihyun/pseuds/leatherkihyun
Summary: After several less-than-professional encounters, Kihyun decides it's about time they talked about things





	Communication

A few days before debut, Minhyuk managed to smuggle some beer cans and a bottle of soju into their dorm, rattling on about their ‘last taste of freedom’ and ‘a waste of perfectly good alcohol’. It wasn’t a party; the night was mostly them taking turns talking about how their lives would change, their fears and aspirations, and everything in between. As a group of seven sexually repressed young adults would, the topic eventually turned inappropriate. Many truths were discovered that night; Hoseok and Hyungwon both had equal claims to who was most experienced, they had one virgin in the group (or two, if you took Minhyuk’s stance that you haven’t lost your virginity if you only fingered a girl while drunk at a party). Most surprisingly however was the confession that all of them had either fooled around with another guy before or would consider it.

Kihyun walked away from that conversation feeling like it probably said a lot about this current generation, or the idol industry, or maybe both – he’d need a far soberer night to think about it. He also walked away feeling a little less guilty around the less than innocent thoughts that he had to wrestle with whenever summer rolled around and tank tops or no shirts at all became a staple of the Monsta X wardrobe.

When Kihyun walked past Changkyun’s recording studio and found him with Jooheon’s hands down his pants and lips attached to his neck, he thought it had been a long time coming. The two of them had always had a deeper bond than some other members because of their shared producing responsibilities, and with all the stress they were constantly under it was only natural to want to blow off some steam. Perhaps he would’ve considered the issue further if a low groan hadn’t managed to escape from the room, prompting Kihyun to quickly turn in the other direction.

The next time Kihyun found himself in an unfortunate situation, he was told to bring Hoseok and Hyunwoo home. Those two had a habit of staying back for hours in the dance studio, perfecting their dance and pushing their bodies as far as they could go (or too far, if you asked the rest of them). Instead of hearing the bass of their music thumping once he arrived in the building however, Kihyun found it strangely silent. He looked through the porthole on the door and found Hyunwoo and Hoseok sitting on the floor of the studio against the mirror – or more specifically, Hyunwoo sitting like that and Hoseok straddling his lap, head buried in the crook of Hyunwoo’s neck as he slowly ground down against his crotch. Kihyun didn’t need to open the door to imagine the sounds Hoseok was making; sharing a room with him meant that his habit of whining when he was turned on wasn’t much of a secret.

As exasperating as this was, especially as he had been told to bring those two home as soon as possible, Kihyun couldn’t find himself blaming them. He’d been lying if he hadn't imagined himself in similar situations with either of them (or both, if he was being completely honest), he just didn’t have the nerve to initiate something like this. Kihyun began his walk back to their dorm, filing this incident as ‘somebody else’s business’. As the two oldest members, Hyunwoo and Hoseok could be trusted to look after something like this amongst themselves.

When he somehow found himself a week later sitting on his bed, Hyungwon next to him with his soft lips on his and a hand up his shirt and Minhyuk kneeling between his legs placing kisses and light bites up and down his thighs (and more importantly found himself not minding in the slightest) Kihyun thought that yeah, it was time to talk about this. But not right now, not with Hyungwon’s long fingers tweaking his nipple sending shivers towards his groin and Minhyuk beginning to mouth at his crotch through his shorts.

It was a rare day for Monsta X; all recordings done and polished, choreography practiced and songs worked to perfection, their manager gave them a day off work. After a long day of working out or shopping or video games, the boys all found themselves squished onto and around their very-much-not-a-7-seater couch watching reruns of variety shows. With everyone at varying stages of drifting off to sleep and relaxed, Kihyun figured this might be the only time for a while that he could get everyone’s attention. He lowered the volume of the TV and smiled briefly at the boys blinking questioningly at him with sleepy eyes, and cleared his throat.

In truth, even after weeks of thinking Kihyun didn’t exactly know how to go about this sort of thing. He had resigned himself to the inevitable awkwardness, but starting the conversation was still a difficulty.

“So,” he started, internally cursing for not being more prepared, “I think there’s something kinda serious we all need to talk about for a bit.” Thankfully his members weren’t being complete idiots (at this point in time), and he saw some solemn nods passing around the members. “Now I know we all need to blow of steam sometimes, but we really-“

“I’m really sorry, Kihyun,” said Jooheon in a small voice from his position leaned against the couch, “I know we went too far, and obviously that was really unprofessional of us.”

  
“Yeah, I’m sorry if things are gonna get weird cos of this,” said Minhyuk, looking uncharacteristically nervous and not meeting Kihyun’s eyes. Similar looks of shame could be found on most members faces.

“What? Guys no, that's not what I meant,” said Kihyun. Of all the possibilities that he had considered, he hadn’t even stopped to think what it would sound like when he confronted his group about it. “I wasn’t saying we should stop,” he clarified, a red flush creeping up his chin, “in fact I think it might be okay to keep going”. This was met with an assortment of raised eyebrows, shocked expressions, and a thoroughly bewildered look from Hyungwon.

“What I was going to say before that as long as we keep it within the dorms and no-one finds out, this sort of,” Kihyun paused, struggling for the right words, “arrangement might be good for everyone. Obviously we’ll have to establish some rules and if one of you disagrees please say so, but um yeah...” he trailed off, unable to fight the embarrassment anymore that had been slowly building up and placing his head in his hands to cover his now pink flushed face.

There was a long silence. The same thought was running through everyone’s heads: ‘sure, I’d love to keep doing this, but what about the consequences? Is this just a friends with benefits thing, or something more? What if I end up hurting someone?’.

It was Hoseok who eventually broke the silence. “Kihyunnie, you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed,” he said fondly, prompting a chorus of giggles from all the boys (except Kihyun, who only glared). The tension broken, he continued, “I agree with Kihyun though. I’m going to be completely honest here, I’ve been thinking of sleeping with most of you since before debut.” (Cue snort-laughs from Minhyuk, Hyungwon, and Changkyun). “Okay you all laugh, but no one here is disagreeing.”

Hyunwoo followed on, “Even if its not for long, I think maybe trying could be okay.” Small nods could be seen coming from everyone. In his natural leader fashion, Hyunwoo continued, “I’m just going to ask some questions to everyone. First of all, is anyone here exclusive with anyone else?” Minhyuk’s hand shot straight up. “I’ve got your favourite ass out of everyone, does that count?” he asked with a cheeky smile, followed by insulted gasps of betrayal from Hyungwon and Hoseok. Hyunwoo’s eyes crinkled into a smile. “So I’ll take that as a no then.”

“Secondly… I don’t know how to ask this… is this just a- y’know..” he trailed off, clearly embarrassed by what he was about to say. Hyungwon, having no shame and understanding what meaning the leader was trying to get across, followed up bluntly, “Is this just a fucking thing or is it more a boyfriend thing”. Practically all faces in the room were glowing in varying stages of pink and red by this point. No eye contact was being made and Hyungwon could see the awkwardness he had caused. He rephrased, “Okay, everyone close your eyes for a second. Now, raised your hand if you have sexual feelings about another members. Trust me, I have a reason for this” After a small period of hesitation, one by one Hyungwon counted seven raised hands around the room; that was the easy part. “Okay, hands down. This time, put your hands up if you’ve had romantic feeling about another members.”

Hyungwon’s heart skipped a beat and his mouth felt dry. Once again, seven hands were raised; more tentative this time, but every member had eventually raised their hand. Trying to keep his voice steady, Hyungwon kept going, “Okay. Good. So now, keep your hand up if you've had romantic feelings about more than one member. Okay. Stay still, and now everyone open your eyes”

Around the couch, the members slowly opened their eyes and were met with the sight of seven definitively raised hands. Minhyuk felt tears well up in his eyes. Hyunwoo felt an overwhelming urge to hug everyone in a huge pile. Jooheon’s eyes opened comically wide as he struggled to believe what he was seeing. Hyungwon felt his throat close up from nervousness. Changkyun felt an indescribable warmth in his chest. Hoseok just looked at everyone with an undeniable affection in his eyes.

“Hyungwon, I think you need to pinch me,” said Kihyun, in shock at what he was seeing. This was a better outcome than he could have possibly imagined. “My pleasure,” said Hyungwon, giving Kihyun’s arm a good twist and hitting his head lightly for good measure. “Ow, not that hard you brat!” said Kihyun, turning his face definitely to check his sore arm and certainly not to work on supressing the urge to laugh because of how happy he was.

“So I guess that’s settled then,” said Changkyun, “do we start detailing kinks now or should we leave that for another night?” he asked with an innocent expression on his face, earning a round of laughter from the other members. “I’m sure we can leave that for another night, but maybe we should leave that on a situation to situation basis,” said Hyunwoo, ever the voice of reason, “I think the first thing to do would be get a good night’s sleep to think this over.” This was received with approving hums form the group; it was getting late, and there were a lot of things to think about for everyone.

“Oh just before we go guys,” piped up Minhyuk, “we should make a safe word together. Just so everyone is on the same page, you know?” The blushes and silence returned; after the revelation that they were all going to be in a relationship together, it was easy to forget where this conversation started and the implications a safe word held.

“How about starship?” said Jooheon, who had been content just to listen for the evening thus far. “I mean if any of us are thinking about the company during sex, then something is clearly going wrong,” he explained as everyone chuckled.

As Kihyun curled into bed, he couldn't stop the smile that lit up his whole face. What had started as an idea to have some sort of casual arrangement with the members for releasing stress and actually ended up with them all acquiring six new boyfriends. Six kind, caring, talented, attractive members who they all got to live with and spend unlimited time with. Truly, Kihyun thought as he drifted off, sometimes it’s worth taking a leap of faith.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations, you just read 2k of unedited MX softness that went in a completely different direction than I expected it to
> 
> This is actually my first time writing fanfic, so any constructive criticism is really welcome as I'd like to improve. Also don't worry if you were left hanging by some of the not-so-PG scenes, I have some stuff in the works ;)


End file.
